marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Season Five
Stark Season Five is the fith year before Tony becomes Iron Man. 2017-2018 Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark-22/22 Ellen Page as Bethany Cabe-20/22 Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-13/22 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis-22/22 Kevin Spacey as Obadiah Stane-15/22 Jim Broadbent as Jarvis-19/22 'Episodes' 1. Tony helps an old friend when someone hires an assassin, Taskmasker, to kill Tony. The Ten Rings arrive. 2. Gabriel, an ex student, commands a missile to destroy New York, Tony tries to stop him but is shocked and killed. Tony is resurrected when Quicksilver arrives to prevent it from happening. 3. Pepper hits her head while she is swimming and a mysterious swimmer, Namor Mackenzie, saves her. Namor breaks in a Stane Corp lab to destroy a weapon that can end all sea life. But when he is captured, Tony dons his old disguise and saves him. Tony begins to not trust Ezekiel. 4. Bethany decides to enroll in NCU at the last minute and is forced to join a club. Zoe applies for an internship of the Daily Bugle. Bethany`s new friends are vampires so Tony must stop them. Adam Fine reveals himself and kills Ezekiel`s bodyguard. 5. Matt returns with Falcon and asks Tony if they can help him stop Kingpin. 6. Jack Jennings visits New York to see Jarvis, his old friend from World War II. A young stripper ends up dead and becomes the main suspect. Pepper, Zoe and Tony launch the investigation but Pepper is kidnapped by the murderer. 7. Tony finds an underground hide out in Stark Manor. Ezekiel begins creating a virus called T.E.C.H.N.O.V.O.R.E 8. When Jarvis comes down with a strange disease Tony goes to Adam Fine for help but he reveals himself as Ultron and injures Tony. 9.Ezekiel wakes up in an alternate timeline where he marries Bethany, Zoe dates Tony and Tony is the CEO Of Stark Enterprises. 10. Tony attends a meeting at Stark Industries but an assassin Deadpool breaks in and kills the guards, so Tony must gain assistance from Wolverine and Quicksilver. 11. A guy obsessed with taking down the Stane`s kidnapp Ezekiel and Bethany so Tony must break in and save them. 12. A guy obsesed with bombs begins to kill people. He kidnapps Bethany and Tony must stop him but it blows up. Tony uses a stone to prevent Bethany from dying. 13. Tony and Zoe discover that the new reporter of the Daily Bugle is a vigilantie named Jessica Jones is a masked crime fighter who goes after Obadiah. Tony relooks his parents murder. 14. Tony`s uncle he never knew he had Benjamin Stark arrives but Tony realizes that he is a part of the Ten Rings when they break in Stark Manor. 15. Tony wakes up in Iraq and tries to escape. Meanwhile in New York Ultron begins masqurading as Tony. 16. Pepper begins to notice that the new Tony is different. The Mandarin offers Tony the mantle of The Mandarin and lets Stark leave. 17. Bethany breaks up with Tony, and Bethany begins taking a serum where she can see her dead parents again, Tony rushes to stop her. 18. Tony and Jarvis take in a little girl, Maddie after her mother is killed. However Maddie has the ability to destroy glass. Meanwhile Zoe suspects that Ezekiel and Bethany are becoming more than friends. 19. Jarvis and Obadiah get stuck in Stane Corp when a vigilantie takes over. Tony goes in to save them but decides to do this with the iron suit mark 1 he built. 20. Tony saves a man named John Smith`s life but Tony soon discovers that he has the ability to clone himself and tries to kill Ezekiel. 21. Tony is stunned when he sees his parents ghosts and gets confused when they tell him to kill Obadiah. Ezekiel gets kidnapped and Ultron injects him with a serum. 22. When Tony refuses The Mandarin`s offer the Ten Rings arrive and start to destroy New York. Ultron unleashes a computer virus all over New York. Tony goes to stop Fine before Ezekiel can become evil. Tony thinks about his destiny and agrees to be apart of the Ten Rings. Category:Bat24